One last Moment
by iHazel
Summary: Arden and her best friend Kaia are new to Camp Half-Blood, as they meet Percy and Annabeth, they find out more about themselves that they have not discovered...
1. Chapter 1

Me and my best friend Kaia were running from an ENORMOUS dog. Kaias beautiful features, were now covered in cuts and dirt. Her hair tangled and filled with weeds and grass. Her clothes now filled with blood and dirt. We have been through so much, that I thought this was the end. I ran, forcing my legs to go faster. My lungs failing, but I keep on going. My long brown hair was flowing into the wind, as some of the dirt flows off, but not all of it. Cuts and bruises covered my skin. Still stinging from the dog and his claws.

"WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER!" I screamed over the roar of the dog. When did dogs ROAR?

"ARDEN! I CAN'T!" Kaia screams slowing down. The dog was a few feet away, I couldn't let my best friend get killed.

"COME ON KAIA!"

I grabbed her arm roughly and ran, dragging her along with me. I could hear her scream in pain.

"WHAT!?" I say slowing down.

"I broke my leg!" She says kneeling down, tears falling from her face.

I bit my lip, thinking of what to do. We would be dead any minute, the Dog was close.

"Just come on!" I grabbed her arm, and led her straight toward the Strawberry field that was close to us.

I could hear the cry of her pain still, but there was just no time for it.

Me and Kaia ran through the Strawberry field and collapsed on the ground. The Dog was not behind us anymore.

I could hear the soft cry of Kaia. She was curled up in a ball, holding her head between her legs. Like she was 12 years old all over again.

I sighed in relief and patted Kaia on the back. Me and Kaia have been friends since we were 8 years old. Now that we were 16, we could trust each other with everything. She looked up and said,

"Arden, your the best friend I have ever had." She gave a small smile, and went back to her sobbing.

I smiled back, and then glanced toward the Field. But there was no field, there was a place filled with mythical creatures, and teenagers our age.

12 Cabins were layed across the field.

"Kaia, look." I say pointing to the strange place in a middle of nowhere.

She looked up, her eyes red. Her frown turned to a smile.

"What are you waiting for! Lets go!"

I shrugged and helped her up on the ground. She slung her arm around me, and we both limped toward the unusual place, that seemed to be a camp.

When we arrived, there were so many creatures that we didn't know what they were. Centaurs, Satyrs, even Nymphs! A big Centaur came galloping toward me and Kaia.

"I'm scared." Kaia says with her eyes widen. The Centaur studied us and asked us, "Who are your parents?"

Why was he asking me this question? "Um..I only have my Mom. Her name is Kathy. My Dad left long time gone."

Kaia's eyes were still wide. I gave Kaia a nudge.

She awoke from her shock and said,

"Oh...Sorry, Um..I only have a Dad. His name is Will. My Mother left....like when I was born."

She gulped and murmured. "Please don't hurt me."

The Centaur smiled. "Welcome Young Demi-, I mean..Welcome. My name is Chiron. Cabin 11."

We both nodded and walked carefully to Cabin 11.

"Why are we staying at this strange camp?" Kaia whispers to me, as Satyrs glance at us.

"Well..Do you want to get chased by that dog, or stay at a nice safe cabin?"

Kaia hesitated.

"Well...Lets get going to Cabin 11!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR CAMP HALF-BLOOD OR EVEN THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN :)**

I opened the door to Cabin 11, seeing all heads of teenagers and kids glancing at me and Kaia.

Silence surrounded the Cabin. The only noise we could hear was our own breathing.

"Um..Hi?" I said, waving with my free hand.

"Yeah..They're Undetermined, BACK TO WORK!" A guy shouted in the cabin.

Twin boys walked up toward me and Kaia smiling, like they were gonna pick-pocket me or something.

"Welcome to the Hermes Cabin. Your place is just around the corner of the cabin." The first twin said.

The second one pointed to the corner, two sleeping bags were set on the floor.

"H-Hermes?" Kaia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes...." The two twins say, nodding their heads slowly.

Kaia nodded with them, her eyes still wide.

I stepped in the cabin, dragging Kaia, the wide eyed girl, with me.

Kids gaze were hung on us, like a bat hanging off a tree at night.

We just ignored them, but it didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a strange camp, in the middle of a Strawberry Field.

Psh, better than sleeping inside the dog.

Kaia collapsed on the sleepbag, as her head hit the floor (Ouch?) she fell right asleep.

I decided that I should walk around the Camp grounds, Just to make sure this is a safe place.

Satyrs were playing volleyball, Some girls were riding pegasi, and Kids were doing Archery, and mostly got a bullseye.

"Hi. You must be new." said a voice. I looked up to find a boy with black shaggy hair, green eyes, and a bit taller than me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. And yours?"

"Oh...Hi..Percy. My name is Arden Reeves."

"Nice to meet you Arden."

I bit my lip, and blurted out, "What is this camp?"

Percy hesitated. I could see in his eyes something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," He said shaking his head. "This is Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded, not getting what 'half-blood' meant.

"What do you mean by 'half-blood?"

Percy paused, then said, "Name says it all. Hey, just wondering, but how did you get here?"

It was my turn to hesitate. I closed my eyes trying to remember everything that happened.

"Why don't we go sit down somewhere, and then I'll tell you." I suggested.

He shrugged, and sat down on the floor.

I looked at him as if it was a joke, but I sat down anyway.

I told him about the dog chasing me and Kaia, then about seeing this Strawberry Field, and then us diving into the field, hoping that those kinds of dogs, didn't like strawberries.

I could see Percy laugh about the strawberry part. But when I caught him, his face went dead straight.

"HellHound." He says nodding his head, like he was concentrating on something.

"You mean those dogs from Greek Myths?" I said, about to laugh like it was all a joke.

Percy didn't laugh though. He just said,

"Yep. Those are the ones."

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah sure.......Good joke." I say standing up.

"Wait, Arden." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe, we should go meet Mr. D, and Chiron."

"I already met Chiron." I say, getting ready to leave this crazy camp.

"Just come on." He says grabbing my arm and leading me to somewhere that looked like a house. A Big House.


End file.
